Various approaches for providing light absorbing materials have been proposed. A popular approach is the incorporation of a light trapping layer that consists of noble metal NPs onto the PV device. Nanostructured plasmonic interfaces for this purpose have been fabricated by using lithography, vapor deposition, de-wetting of thin metal films by ns and fs pulsed lasers, and wet chemistry using self-assembled monolayers. Economical scale-up and adaption of such processes to fabricate interfaces with multiple species/shapes/sizes in a controllable and repeatable fashion are not straightforward.